Five Nights With Markiplier
by TheAwesomeFNAFGuy
Summary: A FNAF parody staring Markiplier and slight Jacksepticeye.
**FNAF (A YouTube Crossover)**

(Starring: Markiplier)

 **Chapter: 1** \- A Friendly Introduction

/

 **Monday 6th April 1987;**

 **12am,**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,**

 **Night: One.**

 _Journal Entry 1. I've made it to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and already starting to regret it, the ambiance is... Unsettling in the creepiest way possible._

 _So from what I've heard there are Animatronic characters that entertain children during the day but are known to activate during the night. I'm unsure if this is true but now that I'm here; there's more ways than one, to find out._

 _Anyway I'm currently in my Security Office and boy is it creepy! The vibes that are coming off of these walls are sending shivers down my spine and that's coming from me! I knew I should have come here with backup!_

 _Well anyway I'll write more entries once I find out more information, this place has perked my curiosity and I plan on finding out just what this place is all about._

 _That's it for now._

 _-Markiplier_

/

{It was 12am at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; Mark was currently in his Office, finishing off the first entry for his journal. He was here for more reasons than just wanting the poor payment the Manager offered, oh yes there were more reasons than just that.

Firstly; Mark was here for personal investigation, he wanted to know about the mysteries that were hidden within its walls. Secondly; Mark was here to see if the rumors were true, the old rumors that the Animatronics came to life and hunted you down until you were dead.

And thirdly; Mark was here for a personal challenge, he wanted to see how far he could push himself. To see just what he could accomplish within 5 nights.

It wasn't going to be easy; that he was very much aware of, but it was going to be worth it by the end of the week. At least, that's what he hoped.}

*Sighs* "All righty, this had better be worth it otherwise I'm going to punch something!" Markiplier sighed to himself, this was his first night here so he didn't know what to expect. All he hoped is that it would be a worthwhile experience.

*Ring, ring* *Ring, ring* *Ring, ring* *Click*

"Hello? Hello, hello? Errmm hi if you're here then you've made a terrible career choice but anyway I've got some legal documents here that I need to read to you.

Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; where fantasy and fun come to life, for adults and kids alike. Fazbear's entertainment is not responsible for any injuries or deaths that occur, accidents will be filed after 90 days. After the carpets have been bleached and replaced bla bla bla.

It might sound bad I know but its not all that bad. However the Animatronics here do tend to get a bit quirky at night but that's due to the Free Roaming mode that activates after hours.

Yeah so if they happen to see you after hours they won't recognize you as a person, they'll see you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on. Since that isn't allowed then they'll try to... Forcefully stuff you into a Animatronic suit.

Which could result in a lot of discomfort and... Death. Anyway there's one more thing I you need to know but its not really anything I should be telling you.

A few months ago one of the Animatronics went rogue, apparently it was some sort of glitch I don't know, but anyway because this happened there was a gross accident. We ended up calling it The Bite Of '87, the poor kid ended up losing their frontal lobe.

I think it's quite amazing that you can live after such an attack! Well anyway apart from that good luck and goodnight." *Click*

{It was now 1am, Mark looked slightly confused when the Phone Guy finished his call. This just left him with more questions than answers, why did things have to be so God damn complicated!?}

*Sighs angrily* "Well that helped a ton, NOT! Sure I now know that they do in fact roam around at night and will try to kill me if they see me but... WHAT THE F*** WAS THE BITE OF '87!? I'M SO F***ING CONFUSED!" Mark yelled as the confusion pressed more weight onto the weight that already existed. This was going to be a very long night!

...Later that Night, 3am...

*Yawn~* "I'm so bored! Oh a tablet how the Hell did I miss that? I might as well see what it does." Mark states as he notices the tablet laying on the table, so he leans forward and picks it up. Resulting in it turning on, what Mark saw when it did however made him wish he hadn't.

{He was in the Main Stage Cam but only 1 Animatronic remained, Freddy he thought it was. Shaking his head he flicked through until he hit the Right Corridor Cam, Bonnie was at the end of it. Mark started to sweat a little but ignored it as he searched for Chica, he found her in the Kitchen Cam thankfully.}

"Phew, man this is gonna be slightly more complicated than I first thought it would be." Mark wiped his forehead before leaning back against his chair, it was only 3am and things were only just getting interesting.

{Mark then decided to check the power that he had left, it was at 60%. That wasn't bad but it wasn't great either, that sort of power could easily be drained over a certain amount of time.}

*Sigh* "Well at least I have power to use and wait... Where's Bonnie? Oh f***!" Markiplier cursed as he realized he didn't know where Bonnie was, this was not good!

{So in a frantic panic, Mark decided to check the left door. After pushing the light button, well more like punching the God damn thing, the lights flickered on to reveal the face of Bonnie!}

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE F***!? WHAT THE F*** OKAY!? " Markiplier cursed almost jumping back in terror but he thankfully managed to hit the door button, resulting in the door to slide down with an audible 'clank!'.

*Shakily sighs* "That... Was way too close for my liking!" Mark states with a shaky sigh, it just about turns 4am at that moment but it was far from being over.

/

 **Monday 6th April 1987;**

 **4am,**

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,**

 **Night: One.**

 _Journal Entry 1.2. It's now 4am at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I have to admit that this is a lot more terrifying than I first comprehended. I just encountered one of the Animatronics of this dark, mysterious place._

 _From what I've heard, I believe his name is Bonnie the Bunny. There are others as well; Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate Fox, Golden Freddy and the main man himself Freddy Fazbear. These guys are quite peculiar but what can I say? They perk my curiosity._

 _However I now have more questions than I left off with like; what was The Bite of '87?, why do these Animatronic characters roam around trying to kill people? And other questions like this._

 _Heh, what am I saying? All these questions are making me sound mature which honestly, I really aren't. I totally blame Jack for rubbing his immature nature off onto me!_

 _If I get out of here in one piece then I am going to make sure I tell everyone of my experience here. Anyway I gotta go for now, powers at 52% and I think Chica's on her way here._

 _That's all for now._

 _-Markiplier_

/

{The power was now down to 52% and with it only being 4am the odds were starting to pile up against him. However his hunch was right, Chica was right outside his left window!

So without much hesitation he punched the left door button and watched as the door slide down into place. After a few seconds he opened the right door now seeing that Bonnie was gone, must of left not too long ago.}

"Ha! That's right, you don't scare me you stupid Animatronic dope! You nor your friends will feast on the mighty Markiplier this night!" Mark boasted as he stuck out his tongue at the darkened left window, that outta show her!

{After 2 minutes of staring at each other Mark watched as Chica stalked back down the hallway before opening the door again, she was surprisingly stubborn for a robot chick!}

"Okay so now that Chica's gone maybe I can... WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT!?" Mark screeched as a sudden burst of frantic hallucinations appeared out of nowhere, thus scaring the crap out of him.

"Holy cheese balls! What the actual Hell was that about?" Markiplier sighed in frustration, this was turning into more of a deathtrap and less of a graveyard shift!

...5am...

*Slightly flustered* "Why can't I just go home already?" Mark asked himself, he was tired and hungry plus he really wanted curl in bed and just question life.

"Well at least it looks like they've let up their attacks. *Sighs in relief* That's a relief." It may have been only 5am but at least he could finally get a moment to himself.

{With only 1 hour left Mark started to feel a bit more confident, more cocky. He could do this thing!}

*Smirks in confident triumph* "This just got a whole lot..." Mark was cut off when he heard the echoing sounds of Freddy's laughter, resulting in his confidence to drain almost immediately... So much for that!

"Oh come on! I can't believe I just jinxed myself! Urghh! DAMN YOU FREDDY!" Markiplier yelled out of pure frustration, just when you think its finally over it turns out to be a BLOODY TROLL!

*Sighs* "Alright, breath Mark. You have this thing in the bag, you can do this!" Mark sighs before looking out of each window. He found Chica staring at him through the right window, causing him to jump back and curse loudly.

"ARGHH! HOLY F***!" Markiplier cursed as the Chicken stared at him from beyond the over side of the window, when the heck did she get there!?

"GOD, BLOODY DAMN YOU!" Mark yelled, now holding a scared yet angry expression. Why did the Chicken have to have such bad timing?

{But all of a sudden the bell for 6am rang, taking Mark by surprise. Well that went faster than he thought!}

*Wipes forehead* "Phew, thank the Lord that's over!" Mark sighs as he stands up from his chair, 1 night down 5 more to go.

/

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 2!


End file.
